


Bound to Fall

by watcherswatchers



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Camera, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Recording sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Slight feminization, rope bunny, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: The Shyan Shipping Society February writing prompt:Show Me the RopesAfter the AYS promo shoot, Ryan got cocky about being tied, challenging Shane and telling him how easy it was for him to get out of ropes. What he didn't know, was that Shane could very easily tie someone up to get them to refrain from moving, having done this before to his Subs. What he also didn't know, was that he would be very, very into it.Reference for Ryan's shibari harnesshere!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Writing Challenge - February 2021





	Bound to Fall

The camera flashed one last time and Ryan slumped in his chair. They called for the end of the shoot and Ryan looked up, his eyes glimmering. He stood up and shrugged off the ropes, tossing them on the chair.

“That all you got, big guy?” Ryan teased. “I coulda Hulked outta those any time.”

Shane chuckled to himself. “Yeah, Ry. That’s all I’ve got. Sorry.” He turned around to help pack up lighting equipment and Ryan followed him, ducking to stand in Shane’s way. Shane raised an eyebrow as he met Ryan’s eyes. “I’m trying to help pack up, Ryan.”

“What’s that look on your face?” Ryan asked, suspicious. “You’ve got a look.”

Shane’s eyes were twinkling, the corners crinkled into a smile that hadn’t crossed his lips. “There’s no look,” he lied. There was definitely a look. “I’m just cleaning up.”

Ryan hummed, not believing Shane in the slightest. He sat on the chair and crossed his legs, waiting. Shane was darting around the room, wrapping cords. Ryan watched his hands move deftly, wrapping the rope around his forearm.

Shane caught his eye at one point and Ryan was sure he was smirking. Ryan grabbed the rope out from under his butt and started rolling it up, following Shane around the room.

“You’re coiling that wrong,” Shane said. He had a knowing look on his face and Ryan raised his eyebrow.

“Okay, so if you know so much better than I do, you do it,” Ryan said, thrusting the rope into Shane’s hands. Shane took the rope and started rolling it in his hand, keeping his eyes on Ryan. “Glad to see your wrapping job is better than your tying job at least. I’m pretty sure I could get out of your ties pretty easily. I could get out of any ties.”

Shane’s chuckle was low and foreboding. He stepped closer to Ryan, looming over him. He held the rope taut between his hands and pressed it against Ryan’s upper chest. “If I tied you up,” he started, “ _properly—_ ” His voice was husky and Ryan could feel his cheeks flushing. “You wouldn’t be able to move.”

Ryan squeaked, staring at Shane’s face. There was only a foot of space between them until Shane stood back up straight and tied off the coil of rope with a wink. He walked off to set it back on the shelf where it belonged and walked out of the room.

_What did Shane mean by that? What the fuck?_

Ryan was half hard in his pants already. He pressed his palm against his cock, letting out a sharp breath. Shane was joking; he had to be. Ryan wasn’t going to bring it up. He had no reason to bring it up.

Shane walked back into the room and Ryan dropped his hands to his side. Ryan was quiet as Shane walked by. He closed his legs and crossed his ankles. His gaze followed Shane as he continued picking props and carried them to their storage. He felt like his face was burning as Shane walked past him.

He could have sworn Shane mumbled a soft, “good boy,” as he walked past.

Ryan hoped he stifled the squeak before it actually made any noise. His face was burning, he could feel it, and Shane came back and stood in front of him. He had a shit-eating grin on his face and it made Ryan wanna slap it off.

“Problem?” Ryan asked snottily. He uncrossed his legs and sat up straight.

Shane hummed. “I need the chair,” he said simply. “Get up.”

Ryan looked up at him, his eyes defiant. “Make me.”

Ryan never would have guessed Shane had actual muscle on him. He was reminiscent of a car sale blowup doll and yet he hoisted up Ryan like it was nothing and moved him off the chair. Ryan’s legs felt wobbly as he stood up and Shane took the chair, walking out with it in one hand.

The whimper that slipped from Ryan’s mouth was nothing short of pitiful. He leaned against the wall and tried to slow his heart rate down. He had a thing for being manhandled, that much he knew, but he never knew _Shane_ was one of those people who could manhandle him. It was always just… an abstract concept.

Shane came back and watched Ryan as he tried to calm the flush in his face. “You’re terrible at acting cool, you know,” he said, leaning against the doorjamb. “Can’t hide the flush on your face worth a damn.”

“Yeah,” Ryan said quietly. “It’s just warm in here, you know?”

Shane nodded slowly and pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Not that warm, Ry.”

“What do you know?” Ryan spat. He immediately rethought his snappy attitude when Shane stood above him. He rethought it, he didn’t change it though. “It’s warm in here.”

Shane pressed him against the wall. “Don’t be a brat, Ryan.” His voice was low, threatening. “Or I might just tie you up until you can’t even so much as squirm.”

“Please,” Ryan begged, his voice hardly able to be heard.

Shane smirked and stepped back. “See you tomorrow, Ry.” He snagged his jacket from the coat rack in the corner and walked out the door, leaving Ryan confused, alone, and horny.

* * *

Shane was looking through his dresser of sex items. Some toys, some lube, but what he wanted more than any of those was the ropes. He kept them carefully rolled up and stacked in a rainbow in the top drawer. He pulled out two— a bright royal blue and a gorgeous sunflower yellow and brought them to his bed. Stripping his jeans off, he tossed them to the floor and climbed on the bed. He wound the ropes around his legs, carefully, to ensure he wasn’t going to hurt anything.

His skin was pink under the binding, just how he liked it, but it wasn’t tight enough to cut off circulation. He wouldn’t be moving any time soon. He pulled at the knots, tightening them enough to bite into his skin and released the tension again, grinning. A picture of this would drive Ryan wild.

They hadn’t ever done more than casual flirting on set— Ryan did that with nearly everyone— but maybe this could tell Ryan just how serious he was. It was a solid first step, he figured, and if nothing else, he could brush it off as a wrong number.

Shane reached over to the nightstand for his phone and snapped a picture, his skin flushed red against the blue and yellow of the ropes. He thumbed out a quick _what do you think?_ and sent the text and photo off to Ryan. He set his phone on the bed. Ryan wouldn’t answer soon anyway; he’d probably have a gay panic first.

Shane lifted his legs. He’d only bound himself up to the knee but he really loved the way the ropes looked together. The blue and yellow— purposely chosen to match their colors for Buzzfeed Unsolved— were gorgeous alongside each other, and the pink flush of Shane’s skin added another layer of beauty to it. Ryan had darker skin than Shane. He could probably get away with using these ties on him but… a soft pink, maybe? A soft pink might look better against Ryan’s skin. Gray, red… _definitely_ red.

Shane’s phone buzzed next to him and his brow furrowed. Ryan hadn’t taken nearly as long as Shane had thought. He swiped at the text and snorted.

_Holy fuck_

The three dots were bouncing at the bottom of the conversation and Shane watched it as it stopped and started four times.

**Hey Ryan. Finish a thought please.**

The dots stopped moving and the nest message finally popped up.

_I can’t. I think you broke my brain._

_Do you think you can do that to me?_

Shane grinned and stared at the texts for a moment, thinking of how to reply. He definitely could do much more than this. He could tie Ryan up, he could suspend him if he wanted. He could decorate his body with rope lines and photograph him like that.

Ryan was so cocky, saying he could get out of any ropes. That it was _easy_ for him.

**I could do so much more to you than you could even imagine.**

Shane sent the text. His heart was pounding in his chest. This was far more suggestive than their usual flirting.

_I’ll beg if I have to._

Shane grinned again. Ryan was definitely on board, then. Shane carefully unwound the ropes from his leg and coiled them up. He tossed them on the bed and cradled the phone in his hands.

**So beg.**

**If I tied you up, you wouldn’t escape until I let you.**

Shane set the phone down and huffed a laugh. He rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his shirt for bed. This was going better than Shane could have imagined but he was worried— was it too much? Would he scare Ryan away, being too dominant too soon?

His phone buzzed on the bed incessantly and Shane picked it up, Ryan’s face across the screen. He answered, adjusting the phone so Ryan couldn’t see that he was mostly undressed. “Hey,” he said casually.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me,” Ryan said. “What do I have to do to get you to tie me up?”

“Yeah, I’m good, you?” Shane’s voice was calm and smooth.

It made Ryan grumble. “Come on, man. We’ve been dancing around each other for months. Most of our friends and co-workers and employees already think we’re fucking. What do I have to do to make that a reality for us?”

Shane hummed thoughtfully. “I said beg.” Shane was grinning and Ryan shivered. “And make it pretty.”

Ryan whimpered, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes closed. Shane watched him patiently until Ryan’s eyes opened, bright and needy. “Shane please. Fuck, I’ve been thinking about your cock for so long. Thinking about you pinning me beneath you and just pounding me until I can’t think about anything but you. Bet your cock is huge, huh big guy? Bet you could fucking split me in half.” Ryan moaned, tossing his head back and exposing his throat. “God, I need you to just fucking raw me. I’ve needed it for so long.”

Shane reached down and palmed at his cock. His fingers danced over the hard, hot length, just teasing himself. “I bet you’re a little slut, aren’t you baby? Do you stroke your cock thinking of me? Hmm?”

Ryan nodded a jerky ‘yes.’ “But not now,” he admitted. “Not yet.”

Shane smiled at that. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you Ryan?”

Ryan’s eyes flitted closed and he nodded. He stared up at the ceiling and bit his lip, trying not to cum yet. “Sometimes.”

“Good answer,” Shane praised, “because you know you’re a little brat and _I_ know you’re a little brat. It’s good that you didn’t lie to me, baby. I’d have to punish you.” Shane watched as Ryan clenched his hair between his fingers and tugged.

“Shane?” Ryan’s voice was small, breathless. “What are we doing?”

Shane pulled his hand off his cock and looked at Ryan. He was flushed, still turned on, but there was an underlying worry in his eyes. “Whatever you want, Ry. But I want everything.”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah, me too.” The worry was draining from his eyes and his hand fell from his hair. “What are you doing?”

Shane sunk back into his pillows, letting his button up fall open. “I was getting ready for bed when you called. Didn’t even finish getting my shirt off.” Shane reached up and pushed his shirt back off his shoulders. Ryan’s gaze followed his fingers and Shane grinned, running his fingers up his own chest. He tilted his chin up, wrapping his fingers loosely around his throat and he sighed, a soft sound in the midst of all this heat. “Took my ropes off already though, if that’s what you were wondering. I’ve got them right here.” He reached over and snagged them on his fingertips, lifting them into camera view. “Sorry.”

“Can— Could you bind me? Could you use those on me?”

Shane hummed. “I could.” Shane tossed the ropes back off to the side and stood up. He walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers one at a time. Ryan’s breath hitched as he looked through the toys Shane was showing him. Slowly, Shane closed them and opened the top drawer. “Personally,” he said, “I’d put you in this.” He reached in the drawer and pulled out a coil of rope, baby pink. “Very soft, very strong, but imagine how that pink would look against your skin.” Shane set the rope back in the drawer and pulled out another one. “Or baby blue. You look best in pastels. Or—” Shane reached in and pulled out a deep red rope. “red.”

Ryan was panting. He wanted to touch himself so fucking bad. “D— Shane—” Ryan moaned and closed his eyes. His lips fell open slightly and his brows furrowed. “Wanna be tied up. Want you to tie me up for real.” He opened his eyes and searched for Shane’s eyes, waiting for him to turn his camera back around. Shane did at last and Ryan looked directly into the camera. “Bet you can’t tie me up so I can’t get out.”

“Aw baby, you’ve been so good so far. Don’t start being a brat now,” Shane admonished. “Or you’ll be punished before I even get the chance to fuck you.” Shane set his phone on the nightstand, propped up against a Kleenex box. He looked right at Ryan’s face on the camera and stretched, his arms reaching far above his head. The lean muscles in his body were on display and Ryan’s mouth was watering as Shane slowly slipped his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

Ryan groaned but his eyes never left Shane. “God, you’re gorgeous. Can’t believe you picked me up so easily earlier. I could’ve creamed my jeans right there.” Shane grabbed his phone off the nightstand and crawled back into bed, settling his back against the headboard. “And god, you look so fucking good. Look how broad your shoulders are.”

Shane huffed out a laugh. “I know how broad they are, Ry. I’m the one who washes them, dresses them.”

“Yeah but I’m never allowed to appreciate them like this.” Ryan ran his own hands over his chest and rubbed at his nipples, breathing soft moans as they grew hard under his hands. “Wanna see those looming over me as you fuck me.”

“Ryan?”

“Hmm?” Ryan was pinching his nipples now, tugging at them with his mouth dropped open.

Shane quietly took a screenshot. He’d be jerking off to that as often as he could. “Have you ever even had your ass fucked before?”

Ryan whined. “Not exactly— not by— not by a cock. But… my fingers. Toys.”

“Go get one,” Shane ordered. “And make sure you’ve got lube.”

Ryan scrambled off the bed to follow Shane’s orders. He hurried over to his closet and pulled out a small tote. Inside were small silky bags wrapped around toys. He turned his camera around. “Pick a color,” he teased. He knew which one he wanted, which one he was hoping Shane would pick.

“Seems they’re mostly pink and purple, Ry,” Shane shot back. “Get your biggest toy.”

Ryan’s hand darted in front of the camera and Ryan pulled back a black bag, carrying it to the bed. He snagged his lube from under the edge of his bed and climbed back up on top of the covers. “Okay.”

“What are you wearing, baby? You still dressed?”

Ryan snapped the waistband of his briefs, mewling as his cock jumped with the sharp sting. “Just my underwear.”

Shane hummed. “Bet you’re wearing plain briefs. You know what I’d put you in?” It was a rhetorical question— Ryan stayed silent. “A pair of lace panties. Wanna see your cock pressed against the delicate fabric, straining to escape. Maybe I’ll get you a pair in pink, hmm?” Shane’s cock twitched in his underwear. “Bet you’d be leaking all over the pretty fabric, wouldn’t you? Bet your cock would just ruin the panties. Could get you a thong. I’d love to see your ass just swallow that up.”

Ryan’s laugh then was nearly delirious. “Shane, tell me what to do,” he begged. “I’ve been good. I’ve been listening; I haven’t touched myself. You gotta give me something here.” He was panting. The lube was cold in his hand. He wanted to touch himself so fucking bad but he was waiting for Shane.

“Go get your laptop, call me back,” Shane ordered and promptly hung up.

Ryan was surely screaming in frustration, Shane supposed. And who could blame him? Shane crawled off the bed again and grabbed his laptop. He opened the cover and logged in. Ryan would come through any second now, he was sure of it.

Sure enough, Ryan’s face popped up on the screen. “I’m here,” he said, panting. “Please, Shane. Let me fuck myself for you. Let me give you a show. I’ll be a good boy tonight, I promise.”

Shane could see the lube glistening on Ryan’s palm. “I never told you to open the lube yet,” he said with a fake stern tone. Ryan whined pitifully and Shane laughed. “I’m teasing, Ry. Let me see how you prep yourself.”

Ryan’s hands shook as he pushed the laptop a bit further down the bed. “Can I take my underwear off?”

“You’re a good boy for waiting, Ryan. Yes, you can take them off.”

Ryan nearly tore his underwear at the seams pulling them off. He threw them on the floor and Shane tutted at him. “I’ll pick them up when I’m done. Please.”

“You’d better, or expect a spanking next time I see you.”

Ryan didn’t move for a second and Shane was scared he’d gone too far. “Better hope it’s not at work or I’ll cream my jeans in front of the whole office,” Ryan said after a beat. “Maybe I— uh…” Ryan’s clean hand gripped his cock, stroking around the head, his foreskin bunching at the tip. Ryan whimpered and stroked it back down, a pearl of pre-cum glistening on the head. “Maybe I could go to your place tomorrow? It’s— It’s Saturday.” Ryan took his hand off his cock and reached down to tug at his balls, rolling them in his hands. “Or you can bring some stuff here, if you can do that.”

Shane hummed thoughtfully. “It’s Friday night,” he confirmed. “You could just come over now.”

Ryan’s fingers brushed against his hole and he yelped softly. “You— you couldn’t have said that _before?_ ” He left a trail of lube around the rim of his asshole as he plunged the tip of one finger in. “You couldn’t have told me at work, ‘hey, Ryan, I have a whole dresser full of sex toys and I’m willing to use them on you’?” Ryan panted and fucked his finger into his hole. “Shane, I gotta— can I turn over?”

“Nope, on your back, baby. That’s how I’m gonna take you. Gonna watch your face as I fuck you.” Shane dipped his fingers below the waistband of his underwear and thumbed at his slit. His hips jumped and he breathed out, half sigh, half laugh.

“Should figure out a way to set up some cameras so you can see my ass and I can still see your face,” Ryan complained.

“Sounds like you wanna make a sex tape,” Shane teased. “I could get on board with that.”

Ryan laughed. “That’s not what I said,” he argued.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re complaining about it though, are you? You like playing for the camera. Maybe we can record you getting your ass fucked for the first time and upload it.” Ryan moaned and Shane grinned. “You’d love that; you’re such a little attention whore.”

“I do it for you!” Ryan cried out. He was rocking down onto his fingers. His cock was leaking against his stomach and his abs were tensing as he writhed on the mattress. “God, it’s not— not everyone’s attention; just yours.”

Shane moaned and stroked his cock once slowly, then again. His hands were braced on his thighs, trying not to end this too quickly. “I don’t know,” Shane pushed. “You do always like to put on a show.” Shane watched Ryan as he squirmed on his bed. “We’d have to be careful though; make sure the videos don’t get leaked.”

Ryan keened and quickly pulled his hands away from his body. He wasn’t touching himself at all. He was so keyed up that a feather light touch anywhere was likely to make him cum all over his chest.

“Ohh,” Shane cooed.“You like that, don’t you? Does my slutty boy want to cum?”

“Wanna cum with you inside me,” Ryan admitted. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe himself out of orgasming. He sounded almost ashamed.

Shane looked at him carefully. Ryan’s head was thrown back, the lines of his neck pulled taut. “How about we make you cum once, then you come on over and I make you cum again.”

Ryan groaned, clenching his hands in his sheets. His hips fucked up and his cock bobbed against his stomach. He was whimpering, grinding his ass down into the mattress. “Shane,” he whined.

“Touch yourself, Ryan,” Shane ordered. “Fuck your hand for me.”

Ryan wrapped his hand around his cock and fucked his hips up. The circle of his fingers tightened as he stroked over the head. He was getting close quickly. He hadn’t really come down from the almost-orgasm he’d just had. He was moaning, high and breathy as he stroked himself.

“Play with your chest,” Shane said. “You like that, don’t you? Play with your tits, Ryan.”

Ryan’s free hand darted up to his chest and tugged at his nipples. His back bowed off the bed and his mouth dropped open. “ ‘m close,” Ryan whimpered desperately.

Shane’s hands gripped at his thighs as he watched Ryan writhe and jerk on his bed. He stroked slowly every so often to take the edge off. He wanted to feel Ryan around his cock when he came, his ass clenching hot and tight no Shane’s cock. “Cum for me, Ry. I want you to cum all over your stomach. Paint yourself for me, baby.”

Ryan whimpered, his whines higher pitched and breathier the closer he got. His hand was wet, covered in Ryan’s own pre-cum. The sound was slick and Ryan’s fingers were glistening. His thighs clenched as he came. His voice cut out, his mouth dropped open silently. His body tensed; his abs were tight as cum striped out over them.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Shane said, talking Ryan through it. “I wish I was there. I’d clean you up— suck all the cum off your fingers, lick the cum off your tummy.”

Ryan whimpered at that and he fell lax against the mattress. His body was shaking and his chest was heaving. His hips rocked down against the mattress a few times, working himself down.

“How’re you feeling?”

Ryan shakily held up his thumb. “I’ll be over once I can stand up again,” he said with a soft chuckle. “I’m ready to get dicked down.”

Shane laughed at that. “You’re getting tied up first.”

Ryan whined at that and his cock twitched against his pelvis. “You gonna have the colors picked out when I get there?” He lifted up his head dazed and looked in the camera. “You’re looking a bit flushed there, big guy.” He dragged his fingers through the cum on his chest and stuck it in his mouth, suckling mindlessly.

Shane groaned. “Jesus Christ. I’ve been watching you and pretty much not touching. If all I’m looking is a _bit_ flushed, I’d say I’m doing good.” Shane reached down and stroked his cock, down then up, and took his hands off again. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up and I’ll see you here in a bit.”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah. Be there in… forty? Hopefully sooner but I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Shane nodded. “Yeah, I’ll see you then. If you’ve got anything you want me to use on you, bring it.” He smirked and winked at Ryan. “See you soon.”

“See you,” Ryan murmured, ending the call. He pushed himself off the bed and ran for the shower, his legs shaking as he hurried. He wasn’t going to miss this chance to have Shane absolutely ruin him. He’d been waiting for this moment for years.

Was it how he expected it to go? No, absolutely not. Was he more excited for it this way? Oh, yes. The raw desperation was still tugging at Ryan’s chest as he washed himself. He made sure he was clean, pristinely clean, and he stretched himself a bit more. Truthfully, he wanted to get Shane’s cock in him sooner than later and if that meant stretching himself, so be it.

He was out of the apartment in record time, a pair of shorts hiked high up on his hips— short shorts that he’d kept stashed away that were perfect for this exact moment— and a tank top. He wouldn’t be wearing them long; there was no need to go getting all dressed up. His cock was pressed against the fabric of his shorts and thank god there was no one else in the hallway or else they’d see his half-chub.

Ryan stroked himself through his shorts in the car on the way over. He was still only half-hard but fuck if he cared. He drove to Shane’s, probably speeding most of the way, but he couldn’t care less. He pulled into a clear parking space and bounded up the stairs.

Shane opened the door, only dressed in his underwear, and looked Ryan up and down. His breathing quickened and he tugged Ryan in the apartment and pushed him against the door. “God, you have no idea how fucking debauched you look right now, do you?” Shane rocked his hips down against Ryan and Ryan whimpered beneath him.

“Kiss me,” Ryan ordered.

Shane tugged Ryan close to him and cradled his face, bringing their lips together. It was hot, passionate, rough, but somehow still gentle. Ryan pulled at Shane’s hips, rocking against him. He was leaking through his shorts, a dark spot on the blue fabric.

Shane leaned back and grabbed the back waistband of Ryan’s shorts, tugging them tight. Ryan whimpered, pushing himself against Shane’s chest and Shane chuckled. “We have to talk boundaries first,” he said gently.

“I have none,” Ryan rasped out. “C’mon, I trust you. Just don’t kill me probably.”

Shane reached down and cupped Ryan’s cock through his shorts.

“Actually if you kill me, I’m fine with it.”

Shane chuckled and pulled away from Ryan. “We have to talk. If I’m gonna tie you up, I’m going to be safe about it. I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you.” Shane’s finger traced along Ryan’s jaw and down his neck. His finger lifted Ryan’s chin up just slightly. “Come sit.” He backed up slowly and Ryan followed him if for no other reason than to keep Shane’s hand on his face.

Ryan sat in the chair and looked up at Shane, his eyes hooded in pleasure. Shane sat in a chair across from him and smiled. It was a little worried, but overall bright. “I’m ready,” Ryan whispered.

“Any medical conditions I need to worry about?” Shane held Ryan’s hand in his, warm and reassuring. Ryan shook his head. “Flexibility? Any mental or emotional triggers I need to be wary of?” Ryan shook his head again. “The flexibility one wasn’t yes or no, Ryan.”

“I’m sorta flexible,” he said, “but we can push it.”

Shane’s smile turned lascivious. “Good. What do you want tonight, Ryan?”

Ryan pushed himself up into Shane’s lap, and twisted his hand in Shane’s hair. “Everything,” he said, leaning down into a kiss. He moaned against Shane’s lips and fucked his hips down against Shane’s cock. “Tie me up, fuck me. I’ll safe word if I need to, okay? Please.”

Shane relaxed into the kiss and his hands slid down to grip Ryan’s ass. “Traffic system? Or do you have a preferred word?”

“Traffic system is fine.” Ryan’s cheeks flushed. “I’ve never really— Haven’t been in the BDSM scene before.”

Shane’s hand cradled Ryan’s cheek, his thumb massaging the tension from his brow. “That means I get to teach you things, don’t I?”

“Teach me everything,” Ryan begged. “Do what you want to me.” He laughed embarrassed. “I’ll probably be into it.”

Shane stood up, Ryan still cradled in his arms and Ryan whimpered. His cock twitched between them and Shane grinned. “You like that?”

Ryan nodded against Shane’s neck. “Yeah,” he whispered, his voice rough. “Oh, fuck yes.”

Shane carried Ryan down to his bedroom and tossed him in the middle of the bed. “I don’t think you’ll be needing those clothes,” he said. He crawled up the center of the bed and straddled Ryan’s thighs. His hands made quick work of Ryan’s shirt, tossing it to the floor and suckling at Ryan’s collarbone. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Ryan squirmed beneath him, trying to work his way out of his shorts. “I’m— Please, Shane,” he begged. He was gasping as Shane mouthed at his neck. Shane’s fingers dipped beneath the waistband of Ryan’s shorts and his finger teased across the head of his cock.

“You’re so wet,” Shane remarked. “Look at how wet you are for me.” His voice was almost reverent. He stared down at Ryan, sliding lower on Ryan’s legs. He watched Ryan for a moment before sliding down even further and resting his head on Ryan’s thigh. “God, you’re gorgeous.” He moaned and latched his mouth on Ryan’s thigh, sucking a bruise into the soft skin there. “Want you to look at yourself and think of me.”

Ryan clenched his thighs, bracketing Shane’s body. “Already do, big guy,” he said. “Think about your hands on me all the time.” Ryan squirmed as Shane’s hand traced around his cock but refused to touch it. He cried out. “I had to talk myself out of getting hard earlier!” he blurted out. His chest was heaving. “Oh fuck, please touch me.”

Shane’s hand cupped Ryan’s cock and his tongue pressed against Ryan’s balls through his shorts. He teased just beneath the leg hem of Ryan’s shorts, the skin there hot to the touch. Shane moaned and reached up to yank the thin cloth off Ryan’s legs. “Fuck, Ryan. No underwear?”

“One less barrier to worry about. Don’t want anything between us,” Ryan whined. “Not even a condom. Want you to cum in me, fill me up.”

Shane growled and pounced on Ryan. His lips collided with Ryan’s and his hands curled around his biceps. “You’re such a dirty slut,” Shane murmured against Ryan’s mouth. “I’m gonna fill you so fucking full.”

Ryan’s hands grabbed at Shane everywhere, trying to pull him closer. His hands moved over his shoulders, down the muscles in his back, his hips, his arms. He couldn’t get enough. He moaned into the kiss and whimpered when Shane chose to pull back.

“I’m going to grab the ropes now, okay?” he murmured against Ryan’s lips. “Be a good boy for me.”

Ryan nodded and Shane winked, crawling off the bed. He walked to the dresser and pulled out a length of rope— a soft pink— and another one— pure white. Shane unraveled the ropes as he walked towards the bed and wrapped them loosely around his hand. Ryan squirmed under Shane’s dark gaze. His cock leaked pre-cum on his stomach and his hands clenched at the sheets. He was going to be so fucking good; he could be a brat about it later.

Shane crawled up on the bed again and pulled Ryan to sit up. “I’m not going to do anything too restricting tonight, okay? I just want you to get used to being tied, get used to the rubbing of the rope against your skin. Shane doubled the length of rope in half and created a loop in the dead center. “Are you ready?”

“I’m so fucking ready,” Ryan confirmed without a second thought.

Shane smirked at Ryan’s eagerness. “Good boy, but what a dirty mouth on you, hmm?” He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a pair of rope shears and set them on top— just in case.

Ryan clamped his mouth shut and looked up at Shane with large puppy eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“You’re forgiven.” Shane took the length of pink rope and held the center loop just around the bottom of Ryan’s sternum, wrapping the rope around Ryan’s torso, under his arms, over his shoulders… “If you decide to learn how to do this yourself, like I did, you need to make sure your rope always lays flat. And this—” Shane tugged at the center loop. “— is called the bite. It’s where you’ll wrap your free end through to hold it in place. Never use slip knots or anything that can tighten on you.”

Ryan nodded, watching Shane’s face carefully. His eyes were soft as he worked. He was following the length of the rope as he twisted and turned, tying it over Ryan’s shoulders. At one point, he let the rope slacken, stepped back, and admired how Ryan looked.

“Almost…” he murmured, leaning in to finish tying. His hands were warm on Ryan’s skin as they slipped beneath the rope, checking the tension. He tightened it in places before tying the knot off in back and letting it go. “Fuck, you look pretty.” His voice was low and husky. “I’m gonna need you to stand up for this next bit, okay?” He held his hand out to Ryan and pulled him up to stand. “Good boy.”

Ryan stood close to the bed. He wanted so badly to trace over the ropes wrapped around his chest. His fingers trailed up the length of knots on his sternum to the weave around his collarbones and jumped when Shane slapped his hand.

“No touching,” he admonished.

Ryan nodded again and his arms fell slack at his sides. Shane knotted the second, white rope, to the first one and began working around his legs. Ryan’s hard cock was jutting out from his body just inches from Shane’s face as he worked the ropes over his hips.

Shane pressed a kiss to the soft crown of Ryan’s cock and he whimpered, pre-cum leaking out as his cock jumped. Shane chuckled lowly. “So responsive.” He tapped the inside of Ryan’s ankle. “Spread ‘em.”

Ryan opened his legs slightly and Shane didn’t tap him again, so he assumed it was far enough. The rope wound around his thighs and hips in an interlocking pattern. Ryan glanced down for a look and Shane’s hand slapped the meat of his thigh _hard_. Ryan moaned wantonly.

“No peeking. Not yet.” Shane wrapped the rope around his thighs one last time and turned Ryan in place to tie off the knot in the back. His hands ran over the ropes and his finger dipped beneath them in parts, again checking the tension.

Ryan wanted so badly to feel Shane’s hands holding him down. This— the touching— was just teasing him. Heat thrummed through Ryan’s body and his heartbeat pulsed in his ears. Shane’s hands maneuvered him easily and soon, Ryan was pushed against the bed. His thighs hit the mattress and the rest of him landed with a soft ‘oof.’

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Shane’s eyes raked hungrily over Ryan’s body. His hands followed, mapping out the lines of Ryan’s muscles. His nails teased over Ryan’s nipples and Ryan’s back bowed up to meet him.

“D— don’t tease,” Ryan pleaded. “I’ve been good. I haven’t been a brat, I made sure of it. I”m being so good.”

Shane smiled fondly at him, but his eyes were dangerous. “You are,” he agreed. “Keep it up and you’ll get a reward.”

Ryan was quiet, his mind was running a thousand miles a minute.

“What are you thinking?”

Ryan’s hands stuttered, shaking over Shane’s hips as he teased the skin. “How— What do I look like?” he asked quietly.

“Want me to take a picture?” Shane asked with a wolfish grin.

Ryan nodded jerkily and writhed against Shane’s body. “Please,” Ryan pleaded. “I want to see— I want you to jerk off to me. Save this moment.”

“Oh believe me, I’ll never forget,” Shane said. His body spanned over Ryan’s, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing his phone. He was straddling Ryan’s thighs. His hand pressed down on Ryan’s chest, his fingers splayed over the center rope. The shutter clicked and Ryan moaned. Shane turned on the camera to record and watched Ryan’s chest heave.

“Shane please fuck me.” His hips were rocking up to try and meet Shane. He just needed pressure on his cock. He was about to go insane with need. Shane hummed and watched Ryan’s body twist and turn beneath him. His hands were fisted in the sheets. His lips were red from biting them as Shane touched him. “Please.”

“What do you call me?” Shane prompted. “I’m sure you can come up with something better than Shane.”

“How about bastard?” Ryan whined.

Shane’s hand came down hard on his thigh, the slap resounding through the room. Ryan’s body bowed again. His knees came up, trying to push Shane up against him. “Don’t start being a brat now, little one,” he said lowly. “Come on, give me a title of some sort. Like I said, I’m sure you can come up with something better than Shane.” His hand gripped the meat of Ryan’s thigh and twisted.

Ryan whined again. “Daddy!” he cried. “Please Daddy, please. Fuck me!” 

Shane dropped the phone to the mattress and lunged down to kiss Ryan. “You little shit,” he whispered hoarsely. “I meant ‘Sir’ or something.”

Ryan was gasping for breath, his cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment. “I’m sorry. It just came out.”

Shane groaned. “Don’t fucking apologize.” His hands cradled Ryan’s face. “You’re so fucking hot. Yeah, I’ll be your Daddy. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You need someone to put you in your place, don’t you? Someone to spank you when you’re bad.”

Ryan’s breathing turned into punched out little whimpers. “Please,” he whined petulantly. “I need you to fuck me, Daddy.” Ryan wriggled beneath Shane, pressing his cock up against Shane’s boxers. “Hey, didn’t you— didn’t you say you wanted to record me getting my ass fucked?”

Shane’s head fell to Ryan’s shoulder and he groaned. “Fuck, baby.”

“Do it. Record us. I wanna watch it with you later. Wanna—” Ryan’s hands reached down to tug at his cock. “Wanna watch you stroke yourself, cum on my face as you watch yourself pound my ass.”

Shane pushed the waistband of his underwear down and rubbed his cock against Ryan’s. Pre-cum smeared between them and Ryan whimpered.

“God, Ryan, you’re such a little slut, aren’t you? Haven’t even had sex the first time and you’re already planning for others.”

“Know it’s gonna be good,” Ryan said dreamily. “It’s always good when it’s you and me.”

Shane groaned again and sat up. Ryan’s whimpers brought a flush to his face. Ryan really wanted him that bad, didn’t he? Shane peeled off his underwear and tossed them across the room. Ryan’s mouth fell open as he stared at Shane’s cock.

“God, Shane, you’re so fucking huge. Need your cock in me so bad.” Ryan pushed himself up, moaning as the ropes tightened against his skin. “Daddy need your cock. You’re so fucking big. Gonna split me in half.” Ryan was panting. He shifted to his knees and crawled over to the end of the bed. “Let me suck you off.”

Shane groaned and stroked his cock, walking over to the edge of the bed. His cock was just barely close enough when Ryan lunged himself forward and suckled on the head of Shane’s cock. “Fuck Ry, careful. I don’t want to cum until I’m inside you.”

Ryan was humming and moaning around Shane’s cock as he sucked Shane’s cock in his mouth. It was way too long for Ryan to fit— he knew that— but he was going to try fitting as much in as he could. His hand stroked around the extra length of shaft he couldn’t reach.

Shane’s cock was deep in Ryan’s throat. Ryan was trying to swallow around him, get Shane further down his throat. He was whining through his nose, his breathing sharp.

“Ryan—” Shane groaned. “Fuck, baby.” He wrapped his fist in Ryan’s hair and pulled him off. Ryan was gasping for air and drooling all over Shane’s cock. “I told you I’m not coming until I’m inside you.”

“You were inside me,” Ryan argued. His eyelids were heavy as he looked up at Shane. “Please, Daddy. I need your cock.”

Shane reached down and grabbed the underside of the rope on Ryan’s collarbones. He used it to hoist Ryan up, pushing him back on the bed. “Gonna eat you out first,” Shane said. “You’re _mine_.” Shane leaned down and wretched Ryan’s legs apart. The white rope bit into his thighs. The look of Ryan in his pink and white ropes was almost virginal, had the tableau not been so debauched.

Shane bit Ryan’s thigh, increasing pressure until Ryan writhed away from him. His tongue lapped over the bite mark and Ryan moaned. “Daddy. What about the camera?”

Shane looked up from between Ryan’s legs and smirked at him. “You’re really into that, aren’t you, baby? You want me to record you getting your ass fucked?”

Ryan nodded. His hands were teasing over his nipples, pinching and tugging. His nails raked down his own chest, red lines scattering his tan skin. “Wanna be able to see us later. See how good we looked.”

Shane bit Ryan’s other thigh until he whined in pain and pulled back, laving his tongue over Ryan’s hole. “I’ll be right back,” he said. His voice was dark with promises. “Stay here and don’t touch yourself or I’ll punish you.”

Shane turned around and Ryan’s hand was instantly on his cock. He stroked it slowly, quietly, and watched Shane walk away. Shane stopped in the doorway.

“Five,” he said lowly and walked out of the room.

Five?

Ryan could hear Shane’s feet padding around in the room next door— Shane’s office. His hand was still on his cock. A steady stream of pre-cum was leaking out against his tummy and Ryan moaned quietly, his face buried in Shane’s pillow. Ryan’s hand jerked off his cock. Smelling Shane so close, so potently was more than Ryan could handle. He was going to cum.

Shane’s footsteps came back in and Ryan pulled his hand away from Shane’s pillows to watch him set up the camera. He was looking through the viewfinder at Ryan and he pursed his lips. “Ten,” he said.

“What?” Ryan’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“I told you not to touch yourself, didn’t I, Ryan? You can’t ever listen. So now, I’m going to spank your ass raw.” Shane set up a second camera at the foot of the bed and turned it on, the red light blinking at Ryan. “I’ll teach you how to fucking listen, you little brat.”

Ryan looked up at Shane. His cock was rock hard and red. Shane crawled between Ryan’s legs again and immediately trailed his tongue over Ryan’s rim. He prodded at Ryan’s ass with his tongue, growling lowly at the sounds Ryan was making. He nipped at Ryan’s taint and rolled his hips down against the mattress.

“Daddy,” Ryan begged. “Daddy, just fuck me.”

“What do you think I’m doing, baby boy?” Shane asked, nipping at the skin of Ryan’s ass. Shane thrusted his tongue into Ryan’s asshole, relentlessly assaulting Ryan’s ass. Ryan smelled so fucking good. He smelled clean like soap— he’d been a good boy and showered like he was told to— and musky. He smelled like sweat, and musky ass, and cum. He hadn’t even been fucked yet and he smelled so fucking good.

Ryan was so fucking vocal, crying out, whimpering and moaning at every sensation. The ropes dragging across his skin scratched and rubbed so fucking good. His chest was red, his cock was dripping on his stomach. God, he needed to cum so bad.

Shane spit at Ryan’s asshole and shoved his tongue in right behind it. Ryan had never had his ass eaten before but fuck, he wasn’t sure he could ever go without it again. Shane’s tongue was fucking him, stretching him again, prepping him for Shane’s massive cock. Shane leaned back and spit again, looking up to watch Ryan’s face. He was moaning and tugging at his own hair, his skin flushed pink.

Shane quietly reached up for his phone and went to swipe it, realizing he’d left the camera recording. He had every one of Ryan’s sounds on crystal clear audio. He lifted it up and took a video of Ryan. He took in the way Ryan’s chest moved with the ropes. He recorded Ryan’s fingers fisting in his own hair. He caught the cum on Ryan’s belly, glistening in the low light. Ryan turned his head and looked up at Shane, a dazed smile on his face.

“You’re looking so fucked out and I’ve hardly done anything to you.”

“Yeah, you should really change that,” Ryan quipped.

Shane tossed the phone back on the mattress and crawled back between Ryan’s legs. He knelt down and hoisted Ryan’s hips onto his thighs. His hands dragged up and down Ryan’s thighs, massaging the muscles there. “One of these days, I’ll tie you up nice and tight to a chair. I’ll tie your ankles to the legs and I’ll strap a vibrator to your cock. You’ll cum as many times as you want and you know what, Ryan?”

Ryan’s voice quivered, “what?”

Shane bent Ryan in half, leaning in to whisper in Ryan’s ear. “It still won’t be enough for you unless you have your slutty holes filled.” He eased his fingers in front of Ryan’s face and Ryan sucked on them eagerly. “There’s my good boy. My good little whore.”

Ryan groaned roughly around Shane’s fingers. His tongue drooled all over them, hot and wet around Shane. Shane ripped his fingers away roughly and Ryan’s mouth tried to follow, but he was still doubled in half. Shane slipped two fingers in Ryan’s ass and thrusted. He pressed down on Ryan’s prostate, massaging it, and Ryan whimpered.

“Don’t do that, I’m gonna piss,” Ryan said breathlessly.

“No you’re not.”

Ryan squirmed, trying to get Shane’s fingers out of his ass. “Shane, please. I’m gonna piss myself.”

Shane thrusted faster, raising his eyebrow as he looked at Ryan. “Who?”

“Daddy! Daddy, please!” Ryan was close to tears. “I don’t want to pee.”

Shane laughed. “You’re not, baby. Trust me, okay?”

Ryan looked up at Shane wide eyed and nodded. Ryan’s chest moved erratically as his breathing sped up and his eyebrows furrowed. His body tensed, his thighs clenching around Shane’s waist and he yanked on his own hair. His mouth dropped open and he came all over himself, his mouth stuck in a silent scream.

“What the fuck?” Ryan said, giggling. “Oh fuck, I’m still so hard, Daddy.”

Shane hummed and leaned down to kiss the head of Ryan’s cock. “Yeah, you are, baby. You didn’t cum yet.” Shane pressed down against Ryan’s prostate again and traced his fingers in circles. “You’re having your prostate milked.”

Ryan sighed and another thick stream of fluid drained from his cock. It slid down his belly to his chest. Shane adjusted Ryan’s hips— settling him on Shane’s lap again— and set his hand in the slick wetness on Ryan’s stomach. His hand smeared the cum up Ryan’s chest, spreading it over Ryan’s skin. He lifted his fingers and held them in front of Ryan’s face— cum dripping from them— and Ryan lapped them into his mouth and suckled on them.

Ryan was moaning and sighing contentedly as he sucked on Shane’s fingers. His eyes closed and he was sinking deep into subspace. “Daddy,” he mumbled around Shane’s fingers. His hips were rocking back onto Shane’s other hand. “Daddy.”

“I’m here, baby.” Shane eased a third finger into Ryan’s ass and stretched him. He could probably even take a fourth now if Shane wanted to. “You’re so full, aren’t you?”

Ryan nodded, his teeth digging into Shane’s knuckles.

“You’re Daddy’s good little boy,” Shane said. “You’re taking three fingers right now. Bet you could take a fourth easily. Maybe even a whole hand.” Shane waited for Ryan’s eyes to dart open wide, but he just continued suckling on Shane’s fingers. “We’ll save that for some other time.”

Shane eased his fingers out of Ryan, first his ass, then his mouth. Ryan whimpered, chasing Shane’s fingers down and shoving them back in his mouth.

“So needy,” Shane teased. He thrust his fingers in Ryan’s mouth, fucking him with one hand while the other reached for the lube. “I’m gonna fuck you now. You think you’re ready?”

Ryan’s hands were cradling the hand Shane had in his mouth. He was ignoring Shane to suck on his fingers like they were a cock.

“I’m gonna have to buy you a paci, aren’t I? My baby boy need something to suck on at all times.” Shane eased his fingers out from Ryan’s mouth and crawled off the bed. “Give me a second, I might have something.” Shane walked over to the dresser and crouched down, rummaging through the bottom drawer. “Bought this in the hopes that I’d get to use it on you some day,” he admitted. “Washed it and everything and it’s sat in this drawer unused until now.” Shane carried the small silk bag to the bed and set it beside Ryan. “Open it up, baby.”

Ryan was tentative as he opened the bag. He pulled out what looked like a penis, only it was attached to a ring like a pacifier.

“It’s like a regular paci,” Shane said, “only this one is only for sex really. You’d hurt your mouth if you used this all the time.” He grabbed the pacifier and eased the silicone cock past Ryan’s lips. “That’ll keep you full, won’t it?”

Ryan eased the pacifier out of his mouth and looked up at Shane. “I don’t need a pacifier,” he said petulantly. “I’m not a baby.”

“No you’re not,” Shane agreed, “but you like having your mouth full, don’t you?” He eased the cock back past Ryan’s lips and smiled as Ryan sucked on it. He knew Ryan was curling his tongue around it. He knew how the weight would feel on his tongue. Shane had tried it out, of course, to make sure it was worth using on a partner. Ryan was slowly slipping back into that deep subspace and Shane petted him, making him whimper. “I’m gonna fuck you, okay baby?”

Ryan looked at Shane and spread his legs. He rocked his hips, fucking his hips up in the air. His cock slapped against his stomach and pre-cum spurt from the tip. He was drooling all over his chin and it trailed down his neck.

Shane wretched Ryan’s legs farther apart and pressed the rope into his skin. “Look how fucking pretty you are. Nice and quiet, too.” Ryan grumbled indignantly and Shane grinned wolfishly. “Oh, now I know how to shut you up. Maybe I’ll bring this gag to work, hmm? Shut you up by shoving it in your mouth in front of all our employees. I’m sure they expected you right here where you belong— beneath me.”

Shane sat back on his heels, stroking his cock while Ryan watched him. He leaned down and spit on Ryan’s asshole, smirking as Ryan squirmed beneath him. The spit ran down the cleft of his asshole and Shane dragged his finger through the spit and shoved it back in Ryan’s hole.

Ryan grumbled and Shane glanced up at Ryan, his eyes twinkling dangerously. “I’m gonna fuck you. Do you want it gentle or rough?” Ryan help up two fingers. “Rough?” Ryan nodded and Shane pushed the head of his cock in Ryan’s tight asshole. “Good answer.”

Ryan rocked his hips down against Shane, trying to push his cock deeper. He pulled the gag from his mouth and tossed it on the mattress. The mattress shook as Shane began to pound into him, his cock dragging against Ryan’s tight ass. Ryan grabbed the backs of his thighs and hiked them up to his chest. “Daddy,” he whimpered. Shane’s cock was dragging roughly inside him. He could feel the burn in his rim, the rough stretch of Shane’s cock in his ass.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he growled.

“Oh fuck, talk like that again,” Ryan said.

Shane growled in Ryan’s ear and Ryan shivered. “You like that, baby? You like Daddy growling for you? Like me pounding your sweet little hole?”

Ryan squirmed beneath him again. Shane was missing his prostate on purpose, he was sure of it. “Need to cum,” he whined, looking up at Shane with watery eyes.

Shane shook his head. “You’ve already cum once tonight, baby. It’s Daddy’s turn.”

Ryan groaned and threw his hands up over his head. His fists balled in the sides of the pillow, making the ropes on his chest tighten. “Oh,” he breathed out, bowing his back to tighten the ropes more.

“You’re going to love being tied up— really tied up. I’m going to tie your arms so tight behind your back that you can’t move. You’ll have your face fucked into the mattress. I’ll prop you up on your knees and do whatever I want to you.”

“Please,” Ryan begged. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He needed to cum so badly.

“You beg so prettily, baby. I can’t believe it’s taken me so long to see you like this.” Shane adjusted his body so he was holding himself up against Ryan’s thighs. He pushed Ryan’s knees to his chest and snapped his hips as hard as he could against Ryan. The thrusts punched out little whimpers from Ryan each time Shane’s hips slapped against Ryan’s ass. “Fuck, Ryan, I’m gonna cum.”

Ryan moaned. “Fill me up, Daddy. God, fill me up. Knock me up. Breed me.” His eyes were closed and his mouth fell slack as Shane’s fingertips dug into his side.

Shane stared up at Ryan, his eyes wide. “Fuck yeah, baby. Gonna knock you up.” Shane put his hand on Ryan’s stomach and held him down. His thrusts stuttered and slowed and at last, Shane buried himself in Ryan. He growled in Ryan’s ear and collapsed against his chest.

Ryan whined as Shane kissed and sucked at Ryan’s neck. “Shane, Daddy, let me cum.” Ryan eased his legs out from under Shane’s chest and wrapped them around his waist. He rocked his hips up against Shane’s stomach. His breathing quickened as his orgasm grew closer. “Oh, oh, oh,” he whimpered. “I’m gonna cum. Daddy, I’ m gonna cum.”

Shane reached between them and grabbed the base of Ryan’s cock, stopping the orgasm in its tracks.

Ryan cried out, and writhed under Shane. “Why? Why’d you do that?” he complained.

Shane pushed himself up. “You’ve been bad,” he said. Shane leaned back, his cock slipping out of Ryan’s ass and sat back on the mattress.

Ryan whined and got down on his knees on the floor, sucking Shane’s cock into his mouth. He cleaned Shane off and continued suckling, loving the feel of Shane in his mouth. Shane’s hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged him off, pulling a moan from his mouth.

“Nice try, Ryan. Get up here and lay across my lap.” Shane pat his thighs and Ryan looked pleadingly up at Shane. “No, no puppy eyes. Get up her.”

Ryan’s face turned stormy, his eyes mischievous. He was going to be such a brat to deal with next time, he’d already decided. Ryan laid across Shane’s lap, rocking his cock against Shane’s thigh.

“If you’re going to do that, that’s the only way you’re getting off. I won’t touch your cock at all.”

Ryan nodded. “Okay.” His hips kept rocking and Shane shook his head.

“You’re such a brat.” Shane’s hand rubbed at Ryan’s ass as he ground down against Shane’s thigh. Ryan was getting close to coming as Shane’s hand slapped his ass sharply.

“Oh fuck!”

Shane’s hand spanked Ryan three more times in quick succession. “Maybe this will help you learn your lesson.”

“Maybe not,” Ryan said breathlessly. His voice cracked and he was close to tears. “I’m gonna cum. Shane—”

“Do it,” Shane ordered.

Shane’s hand came down on Ryan’s ass— four, five, six, seven— and Ryan came. His ass was burning. Another spanking made Ryan cry out in pain. His chest was heaving. Just two more… just two more.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby,” Shane murmured. His hand rubbed Ryan’s ass tenderly, trying to ease away some of the burn. “Two more.”

“Two more,” Ryan repeated.

Shane’s hand came down, the hardest he’d spanked him so far. Tears streamed down Ryan’s face and his body was shuddering with overstimulation. Ryan sobbed quietly, burying his face in his arm.

The last spanking was a lot milder than the previous one had been and Ryan was grateful for that. He was tossed on the mattress and Shane loomed over him.

“You did so fucking good,” Shane murmured. He leaned in and kissed Ryan sweetly, his thumbs coming up to wipe tears away from Ryan’s cheeks. “You were so fucking good for me, baby.”

Ryan wrapped his arms around Shane and tugged him close, burying his face in Shane’s neck.

Shane unwrapped Ryan’s arms. “You have to let me take the ropes off, okay? Can you do that or do you want me to cut them off?” Ryan looked tiredly up at Shane, his eyes dazed. “Hey,” Shane said. “No, no. No sleeping.”

“Unwrap ‘em,” Ryan said, sitting up. He tossed his legs off the bed and Shane knelt down, quickly loosening the ropes from around Ryan’s hips first, then loosening the chest harness enough to quickly unwrap it from Ryan’s body. Shane settled Ryan back on the mattress and kissed him, kissed the raw, red skin where the ropes had been.

“Was it too much?” Shane asked. He laid down on the bed beside Ryan and cradled Ryan’s head.

Ryan shifted and set his head on Shane’s chest. “No way,” he said. “That was literally the most mind blowing orgasm I think I’ve ever had.”

Shane laughed and it rumbled through Ryan’s ears. Their breathing slowed and they laid on the bed together, tacky with cum and sweat and lube.

Shane sighed. “We’re gonna have to change the bedding,” he said. “Shoulda just railed you on the couch.”

Ryan laughed and turned his head to look up at Shane. “We’ll do that for round two, how’s that?” His eyes were twinkling. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was messy and disheveled. Ryan’s lips were red and swollen. He looked absolutely beautiful. “Also, we didn’t shut the cameras off yet.”

“We can record this for posterity too,” Shane said. “Unless you want to get up and do it.”

“No fucking way, man,” Ryan said, curling back into Shane’s side. “If I stand up now, my legs will give out.” He giggled against Shane’s chest and then turned to look up at him. “I can’t wait to do it again.” He shifted his body up and kissed Shane, teasing his tongue against the seam of Shane’s lips. “I’m not letting you go now.”

Shane laughed and kissed Ryan back. “As if I’d ever let you get away.”


End file.
